


I trust(ed) you

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [6]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Youtube egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Cute end, Jameson is a BAMF, Kind of angsty, M/M, Marridge proposile, The warning might have to chandge, Wilfords a murderer, dapperstache - Freeform, y'all knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Jameson titled his head. Where were you?Wilford sighed. "Dark wanted me to stay late to help with something." Jameson nodded. "I really meant to text you." Wilford pulled Jameson into a hug. "Next time I'll text you."Jameson leaned against Wilford and nodded. Wilford slowly pushed a knife back into its holder.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I trust(ed) you

Warnings: Lots of blood and gore, torture, Murder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jameson worked as an interpreter for a school. The school had multiple deaf children who spoke sign language. Jameson translated what the teachers told the students so the teachers didn't need to learn sign. He had formed bonds with many of the children there. Lilly and Charlie were two of Jameson's favourites, though he would never tell anyone that. Charlie was deaf and was one of the shyest boys in the class. Lilly was Charlie's best friend. She wasn't deaf but she did know sign. At the moment the three were sitting at a round table. They were playing a game of princess and dragon and Jameson watched them, making sure that they were behaving. Charlie tapped Jameson on the shoulder. _Will I ever find love?_ He signed.

Jamesons eyes widened. _Why would you ask that?_

_If I can't hear or speak no one will want me._

Jameson shook his head. _Someone will want you and if they really love you they'll find a way to speak with you._

Lilly raised her head. "How do you know?" she said signing as she spoke.

_I know because I found it._

Lilly gasped. "You have a girlfriend?"

Jameson shook his head. _I have a boyfriend._

Charlie's jaw dropped. Lilly looked around quickly. "A boyfriend?"

Jameson nodded. _I love him and he loves me._

Charlie nodded. _He makes you happy._

_He does._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"I'm home!"

Jameson set the pot he was carrying down loudly. "I'm going to take that as you're here."

Wilford walked into the room smiling. _How was work?_

"Great as always. I had a rude customer but I was able to set her straight."

Jameson nodded. _You always do._

Wilford kissed Jameson's cheek. "How was your day?"

Jameson grabbed a box of pasta and poured it in the pot. _My students were very concerned about our relationship._

Wilford hummed and leaned on the counter, watching Jameson cook. "How so?"

_They wanted to make sure that I was happy. They wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt me. That you made me happy._

Wilford nodded. "Do I?"

Jameson turned the heat down and turned to his boyfriend. _Of course, you do. I love you._

Wilford grinned, grabbing Jameson by the waist and spinning in the air. "I love you too," he sang.

Jameson silently giggled. Wilford set Jameson down and kissed him on the nose. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll eat dinner with you."

Jameson nodded and turned back to the stove. Wilford quickly walked out of the room. He stared at the red stain on his shirt. He sighed quietly, Jameson could have noticed this time.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford groaned as he closed the door. He hung his coat on the rack and turned around. Jameson was right in front of him with his arms crossed, glaring. Wilford jumped backwards. "Hi.," He whispered, startled.

Jameson titled his head. _Where were you?_

Wilford sighed. "Dark wanted me to stay late to help with something." Jameson nodded. "I really meant to text you." Wilford pulled Jameson into a hug. "Next time I'll text you."

Jameson leaned against Wilford and nodded. Wilford slowly pushed a knife back into its holder.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson sighed. It was another night with Wilford gone. He always had a reason, he always had proof but Jameson couldn't shake the feeling Wilford wasn't telling him something. He sat on the couch waiting for WIlfrod to open the door. It was two in the morning when Jameson felt his eyes start to droop. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Wilford opened the door a little while later. He peeked into the living room to see Jameson asleep. Wilford sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson sat on a bench across from a bar. He watched as Wilford walked out with a woman on his arm. He silently groaned and leaned forward. He didn't want to believe that Wilford was cheating on him. He stood up and walked after them. Wilford seemed to be taking the lead which was rather surprising towards Jameson. The pink man was unaware that his boyfriend was following him.

Jameson watched as they walked into an abandoned hotel. He leaned against a wall, waiting for them to disappear from sight. Jameson opened the door with a creak. He stepped into the dark corridor. A door slamming startled him. He opened doors and checked rooms. He finished with the lobby and began to walk up to the first floor.

Jameson opened a door with the number eighty-four on it. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Wilford was dragging a knife down the women's cheek. Wilford growled and turned to the door. Jameson gaped at him. Wilford dropped the knife and stepped away from the women. "Jameson," he gasped.

Jameson slowly walked towards the pink man. "You weren't supposed to see this."

Jameson nodded slowly. Wilford shook his head taking a step back. "Just leave, don't sign anything don't make me look at you," Wilford covered his face in his hands.

Jameson reached out to touch him but was startled away when the women screamed. Jameson turned towards her and glared. The gag that was over her mouth had fallen off. She shook her head and screamed. "Please, please help me," she whispered.

Jameson rolled his eyes and walked over to the women. He pulled the gag back over her mouth and patted her head. He turned back to Wilford with his arms crossed. Wilford stared at the mute. Jameson turned back to Wiflord signing rapidly. _I thought you were cheating on me._

Wilford gasped. "Why would I cheat on you?"

Jameson shook his head. _I know you wouldn't. You always came home late. You weren't telling me something._

Wilford pulled Jameson into a hug. "I love you, I would never leave you."

Jameson nodded. "You aren't mad?"

Jameson pushed Wilford away, glaring. _Of course, I'm mad you didn't tell me where I was._

Wilford gestured at the women who was sobbing and shaking. "I kill people Jameson. Dark asks me to take care of someone and I do. I don't even try and I do. I'm insane."

Jameson nodded slowly. _I love you._

Wilford giggled. "Still?"

Jameson leaned forward and pecked Wilford on the lips. _Be home by nine._

Jameson turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson dropped the spoon he was holding when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Wilford smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Jameson leaned against the now blood-covered man. "I thought I would lose you."

Jameson shook his head. "I guess you'll never leave me."

Jameson shook his head again. _Please talk with Dark to make sure you're not out late every night._

Wilford nodded, chuckling. "I will."

Jameson turned around quickly and smashed his lips against Wilford's. Wilford quickly responded, grabbing Jameson's waist and pushing him against the counter. "What brought this on?" Wilford giggled.

Jameson ignored him and leaned in for another kiss. Wilford pushed him away gently. "Jameson."

Jameson pouted and crossed his arms. "My love?"

_I thought you didn't love me. I'm so happy to find out you weren't cheating on me._

Wilford nodded. "I would never do that."

Jameson nodded. Wilford nuzzled into Jameson's neck. "Marry me?" he mumbled.

Jameson froze, pushing Wilford away. _Yes._ he signed rapidly over and over again.

Wilford kissed him again. "We can go ring shopping tomorrow."

Jameson nodded and kissed Wilford on the forehead. _Movie_?

Wilford smiled. "Of course."

Wilford picked Jameson up bridal style and walked to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> More Dapperstache because I have no motivation to write anything else. Also, requests are open and appreciated.


End file.
